Je n'y croyais plus
by Lysanea
Summary: [Os ancien number 3 :] Duo dirige un Centre de tri et de recyclage depuis la fin de la guerre et semble s'être résigné au fait qu'Heero ait coupé les ponts avec lui depuis près d'un an... jusqu'à ce que...


**Titre** : **Je n'y croyais plus.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, **lemon/lime**

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Walter.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Hilde S., Walter._

_**Résumé**_ : Duo dirige un Centre de tri et de recyclage depuis la fin de la guerre et semble s'être résigné au fait qu'Heero ait coupé les ponts avec lui depuis près d'un an... jusqu'à ce que...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : hello ! mon vieux coucou est vraiment conciliant, il consent à me rendre quelques écrits avant de me rebloquer l'acces au disque dur... alors je vous en fait profiter ! Voici donc un os de la série « **classique et fond de tiroir ancien** », le n°**3** !!! Comme pour les autres, je n'ai corrigé que les fautes de français, respectant ma règle de ne pas toucher à un écrit qui m'avait plu tel quel lorsque je l'avais écrit, même si aujourd'hui je l'aurais écrit différemment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_AC 199, septembre._**

_**Centre de tri et de recyclage des matériaux, L2.**_

**¤**

Assis à son bureau devant une pile de dossiers, Duo Maxwell pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il est fatigué de toutes ces demandes émanant des quatre coins de la galaxie, soit pour récupérer des matériaux recyclés et purifiés, soit pour prendre en charge la destruction et la reconversion d'armes de guerre.

Deux ans après la fin de la dernière, ils n'avaient pas encore tout fait disparaître.

Ca aurait été plus simple de tout décharger sur un satellite abandonné puis de le désintégrer, mais les tonnes de métaux que ça représente ont très vite suscité l'intérêt pour d'autres projets.

Duo a monté ce Centre avec Hilde, aidé par toutes les bonnes volontés pacifistes et traumatisées par la guerre, et supervise depuis deux ans la centralisation du recyclage et du tri sur L2.

Bien sûr, chaque colonie et satellite possède son propre établissement, mais rien de comparable à ce complexe que Duo a monté au fil des mois.

Ce projet lui tenait vraiment à cœur, et il a recruté lui-même les 2/3 du personnel travaillant avec lui.

Il est souvent sur le terrain, s'assurant aussi bien de la sécurité des installations que de la bonne ambiance de travail.

Mais parfois, il est obligé de s'occuper de la paperasserie, même si le plus gros revient à Hilde, plus à l'aise dans ce domaine.

Et il y a des jours où il déteste vraiment ça, surtout quand il a passé une nuit horrible à faire des cauchemars…

Et aujourd'hui est un de ceux-là.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !_

Duo presse le bouton et la tête de Walter, son secrétaire, apparaît.

- Mouais ?

- T'es pas encore mort, à ce que je vois ! J'ai une communication pour toi sur le canal privé. Je transmets ou pas ?

- Vas-y, c'est certainement Quatre.

Il s'attend à voir la gueule d'ange de son blond de meilleur ami… et se retrouve devant une non moins belle gueule d'ange, celle d'un brun ténébreux qu'il désespérait de revoir un jour.

- Jeepers Creepers (1) ! Heero… souffle-t-il. I can't believe it ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à me donner de tes nouvelles directement !

Toute cette dernière année, les tentatives de Duo pour joindre Heero avaient été vaines.

Il avait été blessé de constater qu'Heero ne faisait apparemment aucun effort pour le contacter, rejetant ses appels et ne le rappelant jamais.

Il avait donné des nouvelles régulières et était passé voir tous les autres, mais pas lui, pas une seule fois en un an.

Quatre lui avait assuré qu'Heero leur demandait toujours comment il allait, qu'il ne lui reprochait rien et qu'il le considérait toujours comme un ami.

Pourtant, avec le temps, Duo avait fini par se demander si c'était vrai, si leurs amis ne lui mentaient pas.

Pourquoi Heero leur dirait-il de saluer de sa part, alors qu'il était si simple de passer un coup de fil ou d'envoyer un mail ? Surtout pour quelqu'un dont l'ordinateur semblait être un prolongement de sa propre personne...

- Salut, Duo.

- Comment tu vas ? T'as l'air en forme !

- Ca va. Faut qu'on parle. Je peux te voir ?

- Hey, c'est pas moi qui te fuis ! T'as toujours été le bienvenue, t'as sûrement pas oublié le chemin !

- J'arrive.

- What ? Comment ça, t'a… Heero !

Heero a déjà coupé, Duo se retrouve devant un écran noir.

- Bon sang ! Il ne changera jamais… _J'arrive_ qu'il me dit, genre, je suis de l'autre côté de la rue… L'important, c'est qu'il vienne, ça fait tellement longtemps ! J'ai du mal à y croire, j'ai si longtemps espéré...

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !_

Duo presse à nouveau le bouton, et de nouveau, Walter apparaît.

- Un certain Heero Yuy est là, il dit que tu es au courant.

Le jeune homme reste un moment interdit, puis éclate de rire.

- C'est bon, je descends. Merci, Walter.

- You're welcome.

Il laisse tout en plan, ferme son bureau, et rejoint l'escalier.

Au passage, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur le miroir du couloir.

Son jean noir le met plus qu'en valeur, ses boots lui donnent un peu d'aplomb et les deux centimètres après lesquels il ne cesse de soupirer... Sa chemise, de la même couleur que ses yeux, est ouverte sur un débardeur noir, où repose sa croix en argent. Un débardeur qui met aussi en valeur les muscles de son torse et ses abdos, dont il est pas peu fier.

On peut être fin et bien musclé, parfaitement !

Sa natte est impec, les lunettes de soleil relevées sur sa tête dégagent son front de quelques mèches épaisses, on voit donc mieux ses yeux, son regard violet si troublant.

Satisfait par son reflet, il respire un grand coup et descend.

Il aperçoit Heero qui l'attend, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, yeux clos et tête baissée.

Il porte un jean, un t-shirt gris-bleu et une veste jeté négligemment sur son épaule droite.

Duo ne peut que le trouver beau, sexy, bandant, même s'il n'aime pas vraiment ce terme, c'est celui qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est pas permis d'être aussi attirant, que ça devrait être interdit.

Heero est un danger public alors même qu'il est immobile et qu'il garde les yeux fermés.

Alors quand il fait jouer ses muscles et qu'il pose son regard sur vous, on se sent aspirer, une porte s'ouvre et on ne sait jamais si elle conduit au paradis ou à l'enfer…

- C'est pas possible, t'étais planqué dans le coin, avoue.

Heero lève son regard vers Duo alors qu'il descend les dernières marches.

Leurs regards s'accrochent.

Duo réprime un frisson et continue de sourire.

Dieu ! Comme il lui a manqué ! Et comme il est heureux de le revoir, à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir atteindre un jour.

Heero se détache du mur en conservant un visage impassible, mais ses yeux ne quittent plus Duo.

Celui-ci se tourne vers Walter, à la réception.

- Walt, Hilde doit revenir dans l'heure. Si elle arrive avant moi, dis-lui que j'ai eu une urgence mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

- Ok, Duo.

- S'il y a le moindre souci, j'ai mon bip. Tu prends le messages jusqu'à mon retour ou celui d'Hilde. Je te laisse la maison. A tout à l'heure.

Il fait signe à Heero et ils quittent les bureaux.

- Tu dois m'emmener quelque part ou je te propose quelque chose ?

- Je te suis. Personne ne doit nous entendre.

- A ce point ? Je suis plus sûr d'être si content de te voir, là ! confie-t-il alors qu'ils se mettent en route. Nan, c'es tpas vrai. Quoi que t'aies à me dire, je ne peux pas ne pas être content. J'espérai même plus un coup de fil, et là, j'ai droit à l'appel et à la visite, le tout en moins de 30 minutes. T'étais où, quand tu m'as appelé ?

- Pas loin.

Duo sourit : toujours aussi avare de mots.

- Je m'en doute, vue comme t'as fait vite. On est arrivés, annonce Duo en s'arrêtant devant une grande bâtisse en ruines. C'est une ancienne fabrique désaffectée. Tranquillité assurée !

Heero grogne - ça aussi, ça n'a pas changé - et suit Duo qui, à peine entré, s'engage dans un escalier.

Ils montent jusqu'au dernier étage qui s'ouvre sur le vide et le ciel, parce que le toit s'est effondré à plusieurs endroits.

Heero embrasse le paysage du regard.

- C'est magnifique.

Duo s'assoit et rit doucement.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de belles vues, sur L2. Mais dis-moi, t'es sensible à la beauté d'un paysage, toi, maintenant ?

- Je ne me battais pas uniquement pour les habitants, Duo, réplique-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Je sais bien, je te taquine. Je sais aussi qu'il y a une âme et un cœur sous cette carapace de glace, et une grande sensibilité.

Heero détourne le regard, il n'arrive pas à soutenir le sien.

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation

- Oui, répond Duo en attrapant sa natte entre ses doigts. Il n'y a vraiment que toi et Quatre qui le remarquiez, à chaque fois. C'est bizarre, étant donné que ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas vu. T'aurais pu ne pas le remarquer.

- J'aurais pu, oui.

- Ouais, si t'étais pas le perfect soldier à qui rien n'échappe.

- Je ne suis plus soldat, et je suis loin d'être parfait.

Duo rejette sa natte d'un mouvement terriblement sensuel qui n'échappe pas à Heero, qui a veillé à le garder dans son champ de vision.

- Ca, c'est sûr, et encore heureux ! T'es un parfait soldat, mais en tant que mec, t'as des défauts. C'est ce qui fait de toi un être humain.

Heero n'en montre rien, mais il est troublé ; comment Duo fait-il pour toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut, et à chaque fois ?

Il garde le silence, évitant toujours de le regarder.

Duo ne comprend pas grand-chose, mais il s'en fout un peu, en fait.

Pouvoir passer du temps avec Heero, c'est un cadeau qu'il n'espérait plus.

- Alors, Heero ? Tu n'es pas venu, après tout ce temps, spécialement pour me parler de ma natte, dis-moi ? Ni simplement pour une visite amicale, je n'y aie plus le droit depuis près d'un an.

- Duo… commence Heero, mais sans parvenir à dire plus.

- Ai-je une chance que tu en profites pour m'expliquer ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, que c'est normal qu'on en soit arrivé là, puisque je ne suis rien pour toi ? Est-ce parce que tu t'aies rendu compte que tu ne me considères pas comme les autres, finalement ?

- Nous n'avons jamais eu la même relation qu'avec les autres.

- Je croyais. On est devenu proche, et puis tu as commencé à t'éloigner, à te faire rare et finalement… à disparaître complètement. Je n'ai pas compris ce que j'avais pu faire. Jusque là, tu m'avais toujours dit ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

Heero le regarde enfin.

Un long regard qui trouble profondément Duo.

- Tu n'as rien fait, Duo. Tu sais que j'ai toujours agis selon ma conscience, j'ai toujours fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi, Duo. Pas directement, en tout cas.

- Et briser notre amitié te semblait la meilleure solution ? Mais à quel problème ? demande-t-il en se levant.

- Je commence seulement à l'entrevoir, ne m'en demande pas plus.

- T'es trop compliqué, Heero !

- Je sais.

Duo sourit et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est pas grave, je suis content que tu sois là.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Et alors ? Par contre, toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amenais ?

Heero lui jette un drôle de coup d'œil avant de se dégager.

Il avise de gros blocs, probablement des morceaux du toit, et en teste la solidité avant de s'y asseoir.

- Tes cauchemars ont repris.

Duo, qui l'a suivit du regard, sursaute.

Ce n'est pas une question, là non plus, et il sait donc que ça sert à rien de nier.

Son sourire s'efface un instant.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des petits cauchemars, je ne…

- Arrête ça ! le coupe-t-il en levant vers lui ses yeux durs et froids. Il n'a jamais été question de « petits cauchemars » pour toi, pour aucun de nous !

Heero ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Duo : il voit ses iris violines se durcirent et prendre une teinte sombre sous un voile de tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? hurle-t-il presque. Tu t'en es soucié, cette dernière année ? Il n'y avait que toi qui arrivait à m'apaiser ! Alors oui, j'ai refais connaissance avec mes démons, qui ont comblé le vide laissé par ton absence, que je ne comprenais pas !

Heero se relève, plus touché par l'éclat de Duo qu'il ne le montre.

Il se doutait que ce serait difficile pour Duo, mais pas à ce point.

Non, pas au point de faire resurgir ses vieux démons.

Lorsque Duo a monté son projet, Heero venait souvent le voir.

Les conséquences de la guerre avaient commencé à se faire sentir, les cauchemars avaient peu à peu détruits le sommeil des anciens pilotes, tandis que le stress et de nombreuses angoisses les perturbaient même en plein jour.

Trowa et Quatre s'étaient naturellement tournés l'un vers l'autre et épaulés. Quatre avait racheté le cirque où travaillait Trowa et l'avait aidé à construire le sien, symboliquement. Trowa et ceux qui avaient accepté de rester avec lui s'étaient installés sur L4, qu'ils parcouraient durant l'année.

Wufei méditait beaucoup, il avait fait sa thérapie auprès de Sally au sein des Preventers.

Heero et Réléna étaient sortis ensemble, et cette relation avait beaucoup aidé Heero.

Mais il avait régulièrement éprouvé l'envie et le besoin de revoir les autres pilotes, surtout Duo.

Duo qui, lui, avait trouvé aussi un soutien et un réconfort auprès d'Hilde.

Malgré ça, c'était seulement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux, qu'ils réussissaient à se sentir mieux, apaisés.

Au début, Duo accueillait Heero dans sa chambre d'ami. Mais il avait fini par lui demander de dormir dans la même chambre que lui.

Les deux lits s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, parce que Duo aimait tenir la main d'Heero et que lui avait besoin de tripoter le bout de sa natte pour s'endormir.

Puis, Heero avait commencé à prendre ses distances, parce qu'il n'aimait pas avoir autant besoin de quelqu'un.

Il s'en était rendu compte grâce à Réléna.

« Dès que tu te sens mal, tu te tournes vers lui. C'est même lui que tu appelles quand tu fais des cauchemars. Va le retrouver, Heero, ta place est auprès de lui. »

Au contraire, Heero avait reporté puis annulé ses visites les unes après les autres, pour finalement rejeter le moindre contact même téléphonique. Ca avait été une période très difficile pour lui. Il s'était séparé de Réléna, puis s'était refermé sur lui-même. Les seules personnes qu'il avait accepté de revoir étaient les anciens pilotes, auprès de qui il avait trouvé la force de surmonter cette crise.

Et depuis, il analysait et comprenait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ne voulait pas revoir Duo avant d'être sûr de pouvoir lui apporter des réponses, mais lorsqu'il a appris qu'il faisait de nouveau des cauchemars aussi perturbants qu'avant, il s'est rendu compte de son égoïsme et s'est décidé à intervenir.

Duo a souffert de son attitude et sa réaction, aujourd'hui, en est la preuve.

- Duo, je suis sincèrement désolé, ta colère est justifiée.

- Quoi ? Tu… Oh man ! Comment puis-je rester en colère, je ne le suis même pas vraiment ! J'ai juste besoin de comprendre. As-tu pris soin de moi comme une mission, et une fois celle-ci remplie, tu es parti, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'était pas une mission.

Duo attend mais Heero regarde de nouveau l'horizon, en silence.

Il décide d'essayer autre chose.

- Qui t'a dit que je faisais des cauchemars ?

- Hilde en a parlé à Réléna, parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Réléna m'a prévenu.

- C'est Réléna qui t'envoie, alors ? Faudra que je la remercie, j'imagine ce que ça a dû lui coûter… Elle va m'en vouloir de l'avoir privé de toi.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Oups. Je n'étais pas au courant. Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Dix mois.

- Tant que ça ! Et… ça va ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je crois bien que j'ai toujours les codes spécifiques à ton langage, je sais t'écouter.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Alors on s'assoit ?

Ils s'installent face à face, parmi les débris de murs et les pierres.

A présent, Heero se sent parfaitement capable de regarder Duo droit dans les yeux et il le fixe de son regard bleu sombre. Un regard que Duo soutient son ciller.

- Tu ne comptes pas moins que les autres pour moi, Duo. Plus le temps passait, plus nous nous sommes soutenus et rapprochés, et j'ai pris peur.

- I can't believe it ! se moque-t-il gentiment. T'avais peur que je ne veuille plus te lâcher, c'est ça ? T'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais je ne suis pas Réléna, moi…

- Tu sais comme je suis. J'ai peur de l'inconnu, je ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle des choses. J'ai peur quand ce qui peut ou va se passer n'est pas clair dans mon esprit.

- Et quel était l'inconnu dans notre relation, Hee-chan ?

Heero se crispe en entendant ce surnom, mais se reprend.

- Les sentiments, Duo. Tu devais plus important de jour en jour, je devenais presque dépendant de toi, de ta présence. J'avais besoin d'être près de toi et de te savoir bien. Un besoin presque vital, même viscéral, au point de me retourner vingt fois dans mon lit, plié en deux par une douleur inconnue, la tête saturée de toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Jusque là, il y avait une seule personne que je voulais autant protéger, dont je souhaitais avec tant de force le bien-être.

- Réléna.

- Oui, Réléna. Je me suis déjà inquiété pour vous quatre, pendant la guerre, mais j'avais foi en vos capacités. Au début, j'avais peur pour toi, peur que ta bêtise ou ton insouciance te fassent commettre des erreurs. Mais c'était avant de voir Shinigami à l'œuvre, et de comprendre que, comme tous le pilotes de Gundam, tu avais à porter le poids de ton passé avec son lot de blessures, et le poids d'un conditionnement, aussi.

- Faire le pitre, ça m'aidait à oublier tout ça, sans m'empêcher de rester un soldat exécutant les ordres.

Heero pose sa main sur la sienne, qui est à plat sur sa cuisse et se penche vers lui.

Duo déglutit discrètement mais ne bouge pas.

- La guerre est finie, Duo, depuis deux ans. Nous ne sommes plus des soldats, mais nous portons en nous tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Heero…

Heero sert plus fort sa main, et Duo peut lire dans ses yeux une douceur et une tendresse qu'il lui a rarement connu.

- J'ai cru vouloir te protéger et t'aider, Duo. J'ai compris que je voulais aussi et surtout… que je voulais…

- Quoi ? l'encourage-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Je voulais une chose, mais quand j'ai compris qu'elle était en train d'arriver, j'ai fui.

Duo soupire.

- Je suis désolé, Hee-chan, je comprends rien ! T'avais peur qu'on soit trop amis ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, exactement ?

- Rien d'autre que ça…

Il se penche encore, réduisant définitivement le peu de distance qui reste entre eux, et l'embrasse.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux ronds, interdit, puis les ferme en même temps qu'Heero, tout en lui accordant l'entrée de sa bouche que sa langue demande par une caresse suggestive le long de ses lèvres.

Leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs langues se cherchent et jouent avec délice, alors qu'Heero approfondit le baiser tout en l'enlaçant.

L'échange se prolonge et s'intensifie, Duo bascule en arrière en entraînant Heero contre lui. Celui-ci met sa main sous la tête de Duo pour éviter qu'il ne blesse, sans interrompre leur baiser. Mais voyant cela, Duo s'écarte et sourit, touché par ce geste d'une tendresse insoupçonnée chez Heero.

- Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller…

Heero, toujours au-dessus de lui, lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt, Duo. Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à accepter l'évidence.

- De quoi avais-tu donc si peur, Hee-chan ?

- De… de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tu as tellement besoin d'amour, Duo.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Heero, réplique-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Hilde m'aime, la pauvre, et pourtant son amour, aussi grand soit-il, ne m'a jamais apporté ce que je cherchais. Un regard de toi et je me sens vivant, une caresse, je me sens pousser des ailes, un baiser, je m'envole.

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

- Ton amitié m'étais très précieuse, je laissais venir les choses, naturellement, espérant en essayant de pas trop y croire. Ca fait mal, sinon. Ce qui te lie à Réléna est très fort.

- Ce qui nous lie l'est plus encore, même si c'est différent.

- Je t'aime, Heero.

- Je pensais ne pas en avoir le droit ou la capacité, mais c'est aussi mon cas, Duo.

- Dis-le moi, Heero. Prononce les mots, si tu les ressens vraiment.

- Je t'aime, Duo, dit-il sans hésiter. Je t'aime, et plus encore.

Duo sourit et attire son visage pour l'embrasser.

* * *

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *

**_

- Walter, Duo est toujours dans son bureau ?

- Non, Hilde, il a eu une urgence, mais il m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter.

- Mais bien sûr ! Dès que j'ai un peu de retard, il en profite pour se carapater. Tu sais où il est parti ? C'était quand ? demande-t-elle encore en composant le numéro de biper de Duo.

- Il est parti y a un peu plus de deux heures. Je ne sais pas où, mais il était avec un certain Heero Yuy.

Hilde blêmit en relevant la tête vers Walter.

- Tu es sûr du nom ?

- Encore heureux, c'est moi qui l'ait annoncé ! Un grand brun aux yeux bleu qui donnent la chair de poule, le genre beau gosse peu habitué à ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut.

- C'est bien Heero, reconnaît-elle en rangeant son biper. Ca ne sert à rien de l'appeler, il rentrera quand il en aura envie… s'il rentre.

* * *

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *

**_

Non loin de là, dans une certaine fabrique désaffectée, un biper coincé dans un jean, abandonné négligemment sur une pile d'autres vêtements - et sous-vêtements - arrête de sonner.

Son propriétaire roule sur le corps de son amant, toujours en lui, montant et descendant frénétiquement le long de cette colonne de chair en une danse passionnée qui les rend fou de plaisir.

Heero l'enserre entre ses bras et Duo s'accroche à ses épaules tout en se contractant autour de lui.

- Duo… tu… tu n'as rien… entendu… halète-t-il à son oreille, tout en mordillant sa peau avec tendresse.

- Nan… juste… hummm… juste nos cœurs… qui battent… si... fort… plus fort !

- Duo…

- Je… Je vais…

- Moi… moi aussi… Duo… ensemble… tous les deux…

- Oui... !

Ils se cambrent tous les deux violemment et se libèrent en un même cri.

Duo s'effondre sur Heero, qui referme ses bras autour de lui.

Après un long silence, Duo se redresse légèrement et l'embrasse.

- Je préfère quand tu cries mon nom dans cette situation.

- Baka.

- Mais pas n'importe lequel, hein ?

- Non, le mien, répond-il en le caressant tendrement. Je... je suis si bien, Duo.

- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, Hee-chan.

- Jamais, je te le promets.

- Peut-être est-ce qu'on devrait reconsidérer l'offre de Quatre et s'installer sur L4 ? Le monde a bien besoin d'un deuxième Centre de tri, on commence à se sentir à l'étroit ici.

- C'est une excellente idée, Duo. L'amour te rend intelligent, on dirait.

- A consommer sans modération, alors ? suggère-t-il en relevant le visage vers lui.

- Exactement. Prêt pour un nouveau câlin ?

- Je n'attends que ça… assure-t-il alors qu'il le fait basculer sous lui.

¤

**_OWARI_**

* * *

_**Note (1)** Jeepers Creepers, c'est l'équivalent de notre expression/exclamation "Jesus Christ !"_

* * *

_J'espère que ca vous a plu... Si mon vieux coucou veut bien me rendre quelques vieux écrits, il y aura d'autres ! Merci d'avoir lu, gros bisous ! Lysanea..._


End file.
